


Логические игры

by Tigerrat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat
Summary: Цикл однострочников про игры, в которые играют люди (и немного вулканцы).





	Логические игры

**Неписаные правила**

Ментальная связь накладывает свои ограничения на досуг. Например, с Джимом бессмысленно играть в карты, хотя Спок знает правила по меньшей мере десятка игр. Но Джим слишком быстро понимает, какие карты на руках у противника, и совершенно не способен игнорировать эту информацию. Он утверждает, что это неписаное правило: вычислять чужие карты любыми доступными способами. Спок немного сомневается, включают ли «любые доступные способы» прямой телепатический контакт.  
К счастью, есть шахматы. В них возможно играть даже с самим собой, не то что с партнёром по связи.

**Скрытые мотивы**

Дженис Рэнд играет в шахматы с Кристиной Чапел, даром что обе блондинки. Кристина умная, и если хорошо натренироваться с ней, потом можно предложить партию капитану Кирку. Дженис полагает, что сама Кристина тренируется, чтобы поиграть со Споком.  
Кристина полагает, что умная блондинка отличается от обычной тем, что умеет трезво оценивать свои способности. И играет в шахматы с Дженис Рэнд просто так, чтобы убить время.

**Открытые карты**

По четвергам Паша Чехов играет с Кевином Райли и капитаном в преферанс. Вы знаете, что его придумали в Ленинграде и издавна расписывали пульку под хохлому?  
Паша азартен и готов играть практически с кем угодно. Кто сказал, что противник не должен знать твои карты? Вот, к примеру, карта астероидного пояса у всех совершенно одинаковая. Паша всего-то проложил по ней курс так, чтоб клингоны, преследующие «Энтерпрайз», пересекали орбиты крупных астероидов в нужный момент, — и эти ребята сами себе снесли половину орудий, разбили сенсоры, получили две пробоины и чуть не сожгли импульсный двигатель. Расписали, так сказать, птичку под хохлому без единой пульки.

**Чувство справедливости**

Доктор Маккой играет в покер с Монтгомери Скоттом. Боже, кто дал парню такое имечко? Стрезву-то не выговоришь, а доктор без пары стаканов за стол не садится. Не считая той бутылки, что они со Скотти приговаривают уже по ходу.  
Что значит — опять нажрался в одиночку? Нет, он видел, конечно, как Скотти управляется с отвёрткой после дозы этанола, близкой к летальной. Но извините, это всего лишь отвёртка, а не хирургический лазер и операционное поле в микроскоп. При прочих равных. Так что доктор просто обязан дать противнику фору.

**Военная хитрость**

Хикару Сулу не понимает всеобщего желания гонять фигурки по доскам и карты по столам. Он играет в космический бой — n-мерный, с учётом варп-переходов. Отличная штука, есть чем заняться во время скучных вахт. Они с Ухурой стучат друг другу ходы морзянкой.  
Увы, иногда Ухура сбивается и принимает особенно удачные ходы Сулу за послания неведомой цивилизации, требующие срочной расшифровки. Во всяком случае, так она говорит.

**Простая логика**

Лейтенант-коммандер Джиотто всем прочим играм с подчинёнными предпочитает крестики-нолики на скорость. Тир, движущиеся мишени — и либо ты попадаешь аккурат в крестик, либо в зачёт тебе нолик. Хоть раз ошибся — проиграл.  
Даже коммандер Спок не отрицает, что это хоть и не логическая, зато весьма логичная игра для офицеров безопасности.

**Практическая силлогистика**

Аманда Грейсон не играет в логические игры. Ну, почти. Это, знаете ли, большая разница — когда вулканец один и твой будущий муж или когда их целая планета. И этих игр тут…  
«Если товар завозят в магазин дважды в месяц и следующий завоз вы ждёте завтра, то как точно переводится на стандарт слово, которым вы назвали пломик? Нет-нет, «свежий» тут явно не подходит по контексту. Нет, что вы, конечно вулканцы не врут, просто небольшое семантическое недоразумение. Обижаться нелогично». Только представьте себе это в режиме «двадцать четыре на семь»!


End file.
